


Some Kinda Cinderella Shit

by AliceMalefoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMalefoy/pseuds/AliceMalefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for one night, let's pretend you're not the invisible book nerd. For one night, you're who you want to be. For one night, you're daring, and boy, oh boy, he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Just breath, you reminded yourself before stepping out of your car. After giving a quick look around to make sure there was no one, you grabbed the vertiginous heels you had brought and traded them with the little ballerinas you wore. You gave in to the urge to wipe your sweaty palms on your dress and checked if your lipstick wasn't going all over your teeth one last time before closing the door and locking your car. Slowly, you made your way to the entrance, already hearing the obnoxious loud music as if you were standing right next to the speakers. The shoes made it impossible to walk faster, however you had all the time in the world tonight, for it was New Year's party, and no one had invited you. Therefore, you took your time to take one step at a time, feeling the soft and tight material of your dress rub against your hips with each and every step. With both hands, you smoothed your black pencil dress, making sure everything was in its right place before finally entering.  
As expected, the air was thick and hot, the smell of punch and sweat, along with crazed hormones and various kinds of alcohol some students brought with them. Thanks God, the genius who organized this party decided that the perfect place was a club, not far from the campus, and you headed towards the bar, finding a seat for yourself and ordering a drink. On your way there, you caught the eye of some guys, seeing them eying your from the corner of your eye, but you completely ignored them and never once slowed down.  
It wasn't really that you liked parties. They were always over-crowed with drunk and loud people, which was not exactly your thing. But for fuck's sake, hell if you were going to spend New Year alone! You'd rather be here than mopping in your apartment, wondering what was wrong with you for being alone on such a day.  
The first glass of Mojito was followed by a second one, and soon, an hour passed, and you had done nothing but watch people dance. You wiggled a bit in your dress to get rid of the feeling of having the material sticking against your skin. The dress was sleeveless, with a 'V' shaped cleavage surrounded by lace, both in the front and in the back, showing off just what was needed – you wished you could wear it without the bra showing in the back, but being an early bloomer, you understood at the age of fifteen that you had passed a landmark, bra-less dressed just weren't for you and they would never be. It ended just above the knees, and matched the black heels you chose to wear tonight as well. Sitting cross-legged on a high chair wasn't the most comfortable position, but you liked the way people's eyes would linger over your legs just a little longer than they should when they walked by, and you had your breathing space, away from the dancing crowd.  
There were some people you knew, but none of them recognized you dressed like that. You couldn't blame them because your everyday fashion was far from the Vamp style you sported for the occasion. [Vamp: A femme fatale who, while not necessarily attractive, has a certain allure, and is usually a heartless, man-eating seductress.] Your shoulder-length brown locks lightly brushed over your shoulders whenever you moved your head and the heavy earrings felt cold against your cheeks. A nice feeling given how over-heated the place seemed to be.  
“May I ask why you're sitting here on your own?” A man's voice interrupted your endless inner-rambling. Your eyes left the crowd to focus on the guy who took the seat beside your own. Blond messy hair was hidden under a beanie, small ear gauges, lip ring, a tattoo showing from under his worn out white t-shirt. Tall and fit, though not muscular. Strikingly blue eyes. Definitely drop dead hot. Probably used to get what he wants, especially when it came to girls. Must be a dropout, or maybe one of those rich kids? That was something you couldn't guess just by looking at him.  
“And how is that any of your concern?” You asked him, turning around on your chair to put your elbows on the bar.  
“Just wondering,” he trailed off, giving a little bite to his pierced lip. “I saw you walking in earlier, and you didn't leave the bar once.”  
Shooting up an eyebrow, you smirked. “Oh, so you've been watching me?” You playfully asked the guy, earning a devious smirk. “Very flattering, but still not your business.”  
“Alright, I'll take a guess, just tell me if I'm close,” he said, making himself more comfortable and leaning over the bar like you. You felt his arm brush against yours and quickly grabbed your glass to get rid of this electric touch. “You must be waiting something. Or someone, maybe? A boyfriend?” He asked.  
“Not even remotely close,” you stated, amused by his straight-forward way of speaking. “Now you don't beat around the bush, huh? Is that your way of asking me if I'm single?”  
“Depends. Are you?” His eyebrows shot up and he offered you his best seducing smile.  
You took your sweet time to answer, finishing your drink first, then fiddling with your glass and giving him playful gazes. It truly was priceless to watch him grow nervous and impatient as you played him.  
“I am,” you eventually said, and the guy let out an almost eager, “Perfect. I can take my chance then.”  
“Would you have backed away if I told you I had a boyfriend?” You asked him out curiosity, still playing with your empty glass.  
“No,” he frowned as if the very idea was the stupidest he'd ever heard. “But I would have felt a tad guilty,” he said and shrugged. He gestured the barman to give you another cocktail and you smiled.  
“I'm Luke by the way,” he said, his entire body leaned against the bar, as his legs touched yours which were still crossed and once again, you noticed how his eyes gazed over your legs longer than politeness advised. “What's your name?”  
“Just call me whatever you like. I don't wanna be me tonight,” you said, watching the barman pour the drink in your glass and put a slice of lemon on its edge.  
You watched the way his legs would move along with the music, even though it sucked, and in your head, Luke went straight from the 'rich daddy-boy' to the 'musician' box. It wasn't nice to label people, you knew it, but it was easier to get to know them when you started off like that.  
The blond guy nodded his head as if thinking very seriously about how he would name you.  
“Ah, I got one!” He exclaimed. “Natasha.”  
“That's gotta be the sluttiest name ever,” you laughed, but he looked so offended that you stopped right away.  
“Don't you ever say that again. Natasha is a great name, and for your information, I choose it because you remind me of Black Widow,” Luke stated, making a clicking sound with his tongue.  
You mentally ticked the box 'nerd' and it made you smile again.  
Raising both hands in the air, you said, “Alright, my apologies, Black Widow nails it. I take that as a compliment.”  
“Now tell me, Nat, is there any reason at all for you to be here tonight? Because so far, you've only got yourself a few drinks and watched people from under you cute little nose.”  
“I didn't!” You argued, suddenly wondering if he wasn't right. You had been judging people all night, but you thought yo were discrete about it.  
“You so did,” Luke smirked.  
“I just didn't want to be alone,” you shrugged as you answered his question. It wasn't a mysterious and fascinating reason, it was just that. You didn't want to be alone.  
“Well, that makes two of us,” the boy huffed lightly. “Look how much we have in common already.” He then proceeded to say, but the playful tone was gone, and his eyes bore into yours as you felt his hand on your knee. He didn't move it, though it wasn't a concern to you, that's what you were here for. For the company.  
“Any expectation as of how tonight will turn out?” You asked him and Luke's smirk only grew larger.  
“I can dream,” Luke shrugged, giving you a sheepish look.  
“Dream big then, make it worth it,” you replied. There was a glance you exchanged, but it disappeared so quickly that you thought you'd hallucinated it.  
“I'm not an expert of the matter, but you didn't dress up like that just to sit around as the night passes by, right?” Luke asked. The hand that was on your leg moved slightly. His thumb rubbed smooth circles through the soft material of your dress.  
“Dressed like what?” You wondered out loud.  
“Dressed to kill,” he muttered. That's when you noticed how close your faces were. You didn't recall leaning in, but here you were, a couple inches away from him. The smug smile on his face broke the magic though.  
“Sure, that's why I'm here. To break a few hearts, ruin a couple relationships,” you fired back at him, sitting straight up again, to his despair.  
“At least, come dance with me,” he requested, offering you his hand. It was a sweet gesture, yet it kind of seemed out of place given that everyone was basically just shamelessly grinding against his neighbor.  
“You don't look like the dancing type of guy. No offense,” you quickly added when he gave you a scolding look.  
“None taken, you don't look like you can dance either, I was just being nice,” he said, turning back to the bar and putting both his arms on it. You yearned for the hand he had removed from your leg, and felt the sudden absence of it.  
Nonetheless, you couldn't ignore his comment, and your jaw hung open in an ungraceful way that made him smile genuinely.  
“Rude,” you commented. “But fair, I guess I deserved it.”  
“What are you studying? I never saw you around. Wait no, don't tell me: Psychology,” Luke guessed, aiming right.  
You nodded your head and shifted slightly, crossing your legs the other way to give your left leg a rest.  
“Can you guess what I study though?” He dared you.  
“Oh a challenge!” You rubbed your hands together. “Let's see... First off you're not in Psy with me, and as you said, we never met so I'd say you are not in my part of the campus, which means, you are either in musicology – which would totally suit you, but you look like you only play for the fun, and don't even deny it, I know you play music, you keep moving your leg along the beat – or maybe you are in science, that would honestly surprise me – in a good way I mean – yet it has to be this because you're definitely not one of those muscly douche bags who only survive to College because they play sport.”  
“Not bad at all, Black Widow! But I believe you are wrong,” he winced, as if sorry for you. “I actually do have a math degree, so yeah, I am a science guy, but now I'm studying psychology, just like you.”  
The surprise must have been visible on your face because he suddenly laughed. At least that explained why he looked older than you.  
“Which leads to my question: how the hell did I manage to go through half the year without noticing you?” Luke asked you. Of course you knew the answer, though you were asking yourself the same question about him. You choose to dress up one night in the year to get out of your usual nerdy and straight A student self, but Luke probably didn't. He looks like he just randomly decided to crash at this party, dressed like any other day, and yet, you swore you had never seen him before.  
You shook your head, not feeling in the flirty mood anymore. Your eyes drifted to your lap, you suddenly couldn't meet his eyes.  
“Perhaps I should come to class dressed like that then...” You said. It was barely a statement, more of a whisper to yourself, and you didn't know how exactly he heard you over the loud music. “I think I should go before getting too drunk to drive home,” you decided, standing up as you said so.  
Before walking away, under Luke's mesmerized eyes, you put your hands on his forearm which was laying on the counter, and your fingers faintly brushed over his skin, just enough for him to wake up from his trance.  
“It was nice talking to you Luke, maybe we'll meet again,” you smiled and said goodbye, already stepping out of the crowded bar when you felt a hand grab your arm, preventing you from leaving.  
The crowd of over-excited people behind you began to scream and suddenly, they started the countdown to midnight.  
10.  
“Wait! Please, wait!” Luke asked you, joining you outside of the bar and shutting the door.  
But you could still here them.  
9.  
“Don't leave like that, I wanted to ask you something!”  
8.  
“Go ahead,” you said, still feeling his gentle yet firm grasp on you.  
7.  
“I'd like you to be my New Year's kiss,” he smiled shyly, looking at his feet for a second before staring back up at you.  
6.  
“I- I mean, if you don't mind, of course,” Luke added when you didn't answer.  
5.  
He bit his lower lip, and you had to repress the urge to grab him by his shirt and kiss him right away.  
4.  
He looked really nervous by now and you chuckled, nodding your head.  
3.  
“Yes?” He asked, relieved.  
2.  
Once again, you nodded.  
1.  
And just when everybody started cheering and screaming inside, you wrapped your arms around Luke's neck, bringing him down and pulling him in for the kiss he demanded so kindly. Before you knew it, his hands had nestle on yours hips and slowly moved up to the small of your back, and you were pressed against his chest as your lips were sealed with his, kissing a tad longer and maybe more passionately than you planed to.

*

Three weeks have passed since New Year and you had not seen Luke again. Of course, you departed after the kiss, without giving your name or your number, therefore you couldn't expect much. Yet you kind of missed him.  
Unnerving, wasn't it? A perfect stranger met in a bar, who you kissed at midnight just because he asked nicely, and yet you actually did miss him. Luke had this way of answering you with witty little comments and you found yourself eager to run into him and get to talk again.  
If he recognized you, that is. Far from the beautiful dress and the high heels you were wearing when you met him, today you were in skinny jeans, ripped open on the left knee, and a black shirt, all of it matching your black Vans and black glasses.  
Is it necessary to mention that nobody ever noticed you dressed like that?  
There wasn't anything outstanding in your fashion. The shirt hung loosely over your shoulders as if you had recently lost a lot of weight, and you rolled the sleeves up to your elbows. Your black framed glasses kept sliding down your nose and you pushed them up every other minute to put them back in place and dive you nose further in your books. Also, you didn't feel like brushing or even washing your hair this morning so you just went for a black beanie – which was convenient, because this way you didn't need to get your brown locks out of your sights every so often.  
Yeah, if Luke ran into you now, he probably wouldn't even look up, let alone recognize 'the Black Widow'.  
A sigh escaped your lips as you looked at the many books you had yet to go through for this assignment. Out of hopelessness, you let your face fall flat against the paper and groaned rather loudly.  
“Excuse me, I'm looking for (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” a familiar sounding voice said, causing you to look up. When you saw who it was, you almost fell off your chair.  
“Y-yes, it's me,” you mumbled, pushing your glasses up your nose as a reflex when Luke sat down in front of you.  
“Thank God!” He exclaimed out of relief. “I've been looking for you for the past three days, I was about to give up!” He said when crashing onto the seat.  
You would have sworn you eyes lit up at those words, but the joy was one of seconds only.  
“I have this project to do and you checked out literally every single book I need,” he explained. “So I asked for your name and tracked you down.”  
Being right was always a pleasure, but something you'd just rather be wrong. What you'd do to have him look at your eyes rather than roam over the huge pile of books on the table. Maybe he'd see it was you.  
“Sorry if it sounds creepy, I was desperate,” he laughed awkwardly. “So, ugh, yeah, how long do you think you'll need them?”  
A small part of you was torn to pieces every time he spoke without showing any sign of recognizing you.  
“I don't know, but given how it's started it might take a while,” you winced. “I don't mind sharing though, you can work with me. I come here every day,” you informed him and a genuine smile appeared on his face. This library was a second home to you truth be told.  
“Thank you, really. You're saving me,” he said as he took his own stuff out of his bag. “I'm Luke by the way.”  
“I know.” Closing your eyes, you mentally swore. Shit. “I mean, we have class together, right?” Not better, but maybe he won't detect the lie.  
“Yeah, I think so, you do look familiar,” he smiled and grabbed one of the books.  
If it was all it took, you'd come dressed with that damn little black dress tomorrow, and see if he notices you then.  
The following hour went by rather quickly, and none of you said anything. Luke was a fast reader, and he had finished the first book and taken loads of notes when you had only reached the middle of yours. But maybe it had something to do with you being troubled by his presence?  
You only looked up from your book when you heard him stand up.  
“Alright, I better go now or I'll be late,” Luke said, giving you a faint smile. You returned it and asked, “See you tomorrow then?”  
Luke nodded and then walked away, but not even a minute later he was back before you.  
“Are you sure we haven't met before? I'd swear I know you,” he told you.  
After a second of hesitation you shook your head, “No, I don't think so.”

*

This little game went on and on for over a week, and if it wasn't for Luke being so nice and always talking to you, you would have given him the books and disappeared into a hole. The long silence you first experienced was in the past, you now shared your notes and talked about your project with him, and even about personal stuff, anything really. He was oddly easy to talk to and it always made you smile how he could go from deeply thinking about a problematic question to light and funny in the blink of an eye.  
Sometimes he spoke about a girl though, and that wasn't the part you preferred in all your conversations. When you questioned him about her he was very vague, but he apparently thought she didn't like him, and that he didn't stand a chance – which was utterly ridiculous to you. You tried to tell him to go for it, that he was nice, funny and passably cute – that's the way you said it, just because you didn't want to add up to his cocky-self – and that she couldn't possibly ask for more. To which he replied that he couldn't ask her out, because he didn't even talk to her.  
“I'll do it one day,” he then said. “But it's not the time yet.”  
Over the course of the week that followed, the two of you started hanging out when you bumped into each other in class or anywhere else actually. He didn't seem to have a group of friends, Luke was just going to Uni for the degree, and he had a job to pay his apartment that made it difficult for him to go out and party – which was basically what you had to do when you entered a circle of friends. Lucky you, you thought, you won't have to share.  
You didn't fail to notice how he grew close to you and sat on the seat next to yours rather that in front of you. Luke always seemed to stay longer to your study dates and he offered to walk with you to your next classes. The faint finger touches and legs brushes could even mislead you if he wasn't constantly talking about that girl he wanted to ask out but couldn't.  
There were times where you wondered if that girl wasn't you. But that wasn't possible. He wouldn't say you were out of his league, right? And he couldn't consider asking you out when obviously he hadn't recognized you, even after spending almost three weeks with you.  
Today though, he kept giving you side glances and he didn't talk as much as usual. Which strangely coincided with you not wearing any beanie, or bandana, or ponytail, and finally trading your glasses for your contacts. You looked at lot more like the girl he first met at that party, yet you didn't feel the need to tell him who you were anymore. It was just better this way – keep the mystery, not giving him the delusion of telling him that the book nerd he's been talking to was the girl at the bar.  
“You look different today,” he commented. “Dressed like that...”  
“Dressed like what?” You laughed. But you stopped right away, and turned to look at him, only to spot the huge smirk painted over his face. Oh. Oh, no. Did you really just tun yourself in? After weeks of keeping your act?  
“I knew it!” Luke said, slamming his hand on your shoulder to stop you. “I knew it from the moment you looked up from that book!” He repeated, sounding even more certain.  
You were speechless. What was there to say apart from 'sorry'?  
“Please, tell me I'm not mistaken,” he demanded. “It's you, right? You're the girl I met at New Year's party?”  
I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish out of the water before eventually nodding, because I wasn't sure that I could speak without mumbling.  
“Sorry, I-I...” You started but stopped before making a fool out of yourself. It was much easier to talk to him when you were at the party. After two drinks, in that dress, with those heels. You were someone else that night. And now you were just... well, you.  
“I thought I was wrong because you didn't say anything, but with each passing day I grew more suspicious,” Luke kept on rambling. “I even asked if we met before and you said no! Why did you say no?”  
“I thought you didn't recognize me, I just assumed that it'd be better if I pretended not to know you,” you bit your lip, a little uncomfortable with being unmasked like that. He seemed to be unhappy with your answer.  
“(Y/N), I've been looking for you.”  
“Why?” You asked, started.  
“What do you mean 'why'? Because I like you, obviously!” Luke laughed but you didn't.  
You sighed, “The girl you like doesn't even exist Luke. It was fun pretending to be some kind of mysterious girl for one night, but I'm not sexy, or confident or even mysterious. I'm not Natasha.”  
“Sorry but I'm the one who spent the last three weeks with you, and I like this side of you just as much as Black Widow one.” Luke paused a moment. “Wait, can we stop speaking like there are two of you? It's confusing me.”  
A light laughter escaped your lips. “Shut up! I'm not kidding, you literally chase after an illusion, I'm trying to be serious here!” You argued.  
But suddenly you felt something warm against your lips, and you remained still for a brief second before kissing back, almost naturally. Luke smiled in the kiss and the hands that were cupping your face fell down to yours shoulders and then your waist, while yours were on his chest, not pushing away but rather gripping on his shirt. Before you deepened the kiss, Luke separated from you.  
“Does this feel like an illusion to you? Because it felt pretty real to me,” he said, and this time, you smiled genuinely. “I think I can totally deal with you being the gorgeous woman at the bar and the lovely book nerd I met in the library. So whether or not this is going anywhere is up to you now,” Luke stated. “Will you go on a date with me?”  
Feeling the heat rushing to your cheeks, you nodded sheepishly. “I'd love to, Luke.” You slipped your hands in his and laced your fingers. “Anywhere but in a bar.”  
“Promise, I'll do original,” he said solemnly. “But this time, no escaping at midnight and leaving without warning.”  
“If this isn't some kind of Cinderella shit,” you huffed. “Sounds like we have a deal. I won't leave, and this time maybe we can finish the night as you expected.”  
Luke seemed shocked to hear that coming out of your mouth. He already heard it before, but you looked so innocent dressed like you were!  
“You totally are Black Widow,” he whispered to himself, laughing.  
“You totally are a nerd,” you laughed with him.


	2. Part 2

To what extend could your own brain trick you into thinking everybody was looking at you whenever you walked by?  
Was it paranoid of you to think so? Or were you an attention seeker deep down? Unlikely.  
So maybe people were actually giving you weird looks.  
Looks that said “Who is this chick?” “Never seen her before.” “How long has she been around?” “Do you know her Tiffany? You know everyone!”  
But Tiffany didn't know you, because so far you've been basically invisible. You were content with it until recently, when you met a boy in a bar, and then again in the library, only to realize he didn't recognize you. In that moment you wondered what it would have felt like to be normal. No wait, 'normal' was too sketchy of a concept, let's say you were an average person, with a group of friends, and enough self-confidence to wear heels in public once a week. Yeah, average.  
So let's say you weren't a little mouse afraid of the spotlights. Would Luke have recognized you? Maybe he would have fallen to his knees in awe before you?  
A girl can dream.  
Regardless of your existential questions, he was persevering enough to tag along long enough for you to turn yourself in, thus admitting you were the girl from the bar. And despite loving the fact that Luke had manage to see you while you were non-existent to everybody else, this sudden attention drew to you was something you weren't handling well.  
“(Y/N) you look different,” your childhood friend Michael told you when you met him at the coffee shop down the street.  
“Hello to you too,” you said ironically. “You still look the same – expect for the hair of course,” you smiled. You hugged him warmly for you hadn't seen him in a long time. “Missed you much.”  
“Missed you more, dummy,” he laughed, letting you sit down on the chair next to him.  
“Green suits you,” you pointed to his hair. “Kinda like it better than red. It was too mundane for you.”  
“Yeah thanks,” he smiled. “I'm almost used to the stares I get by now.” Michael laughed, gesturing to the barista that he wanted to two coffees.  
You sighed, “Tell me about it!”  
It drew his attention back to you. “What do you mean?”  
“I don't normally pay attention to this, you know me, but... Recently I feel like people have been watching me?” You phrased it like a question. “I don't know maybe I'm just imagining it, but it's creeping me out.”  
“Did you wear something special? Low cleavage maybe?” He wondered.  
You rolled your eyes.  
“What?” Michael asked. “You clean up pretty good you know? Unlike some people I know what you look like without you baggy black clothes.”  
You quickly mumbled a little 'whatever' before changing the subject. Michael and you were history. You've always been really good friends, and when hormones came along in sophomore year, you took each other's virginity. After that you hooked up a couple times and then decided that it would be better to stop doing so in order to keep being friends. It worked out surprisingly well.  
“Did you get a haircut?” Michael asked out of the blue just when you were telling him about your dorm mate always bringing boys over.  
“No,” you took a strand of your own hair to look at it, but you didn't see anything weird.  
Michael seem to think for a bit and then his face lit up.  
“The makeup! You changed your makeup!” He guessed.  
“I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no. I've been doing my makeup like this since tenth grade. Michael what are you trying to do?”  
“Something's changed about you. I'll figure out what it is!” He decided, leaning back on his chair. “Though it would be much easier if you just told me.”  
In all honesty, you had to admit that you thought about doing all these things. Getting your hair done, putting on a tad more makeup, getting nicer clothes.  
Ever since you began to date Luke, about a month ago, you wanted to change for the better. Not in order to get his validation – God he would probably be shocked if you told him that you wanted to change for him. But the way people seem to judge you whenever they saw you with him, the way their expression said 'what is he doing with this?' and 'he could do so much better', that hurt you.  
And the worst part of this was that you couldn't even tell yourself that their opinion didn't matter and that the only person whose approval should matter is your own, because you couldn't even find grace in your own eyes.  
You liked to think about it differently. You always wanted to change, but Luke gave you the confidence to do so.  
“Your glasses!” Michael shouted, making everybody in the small coffee shop turn towards you. “You're not wearing them!”  
“Yeah I put my contacts on today,” you shrugged, sipping at your coffee. “But you've already seen me without my glasses on. Try again.”  
“I'm not giving up, but I'll stop for now,” he shook his head. “Whatever it is it suits you. You're glowing.”  
A faint blush crept on your cheeks, “Thanks.”  
The conversation carried on for another hour when suddenly you stood up when you saw the clock.  
“Geez, I'm late, I have to go back to the campus!” You exclaimed.  
“Alright, do you want me to walk with you?” Michael offered as he put the money for the two coffees on the table. You hesitated before finally agreeing.  
It's not like you were hiding a squirrel in a box under your bed and trying to hide it from your mom, you had a boyfriend – Michael was bound to find out sooner or later. You just hoped he would like him, because last time you tried to go out with someone, it got pretty messy.  
You made small talk all the way to campus and only stopped when you were outside the building.  
“Here we are,” you said, checking your phone to see if you were late. “And we made it in time!”  
“Cheers!” Michael shouted for every person around to here. You immediately put your hand over his mouth to shut him up when he was about to continue his shouting.  
“Now I remember why I stopped hanging out with you,” you deadpanned, squinting your eyes. Once you were sure he wouldn’t further embarrass you, you freed him.   
“Alright so tell me, what exactly are we waiting for?” Michael wondered.  
You opened your mouth to answer when suddenly, the bell rang, saving you the trouble. Pointing to the speaker above your heads, your said, “This.”  
“Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick,” Michael informed you. “Be right back!” With that he dozed off, blending in the huge wave of students rushing out, eager to go home.   
A minute or so passed when suddenly you spotted a familiar head sticking out of the crowd.   
“There she is!” Luke greeted you by making you twirl around, which resulted in you blushing because of all the people looking at you and forcefully whispering him to stop. “My lovely girlfriend,” he laughed. Honestly he was so tall and broad that you were most likely feather lightweight to him, which explained the fact that he took every occasion to lift you up, thus bringing you to eye-level with him.   
“You’re going to keep saying it until the whole world knows?” You asked playfully. Luke truly jumped to any opportunity to let everyone know that you were ‘his lovely girlfriend’. It made you blush and smile in that sort of half pouting half flattered way.   
“And shout it from the rooftops if that’s what it takes,” he smirked before placing a light kiss on your lips. You rolled your eyes when he began to kiss your nose and jawline and then attacked your neck.   
“Stop it! Luke, no, stop!” You giggled, making your protesting not very convincing. He cut short to the PDA though. “So, how’s it going for our friend Freud?” You playfully asked him, earning a tired sigh.  
“I’m seriously starting to hate this guy,” Luke groaned, rubbing his face. “The only thing helping me stay awake is the professor’s shrieking voice.” He pouted slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. “Tell me why you ditched again?”  
You cleared your throat, “I was meeting up with a friend, remember? He’s here, he should be there in a minute he went to the bathroom.”  
“Quick, brief me about him so I don’t look like an idiot,” Luke urged you. You led him to a bench away from all the people but still close enough to the door for Michael to see you.  
“His name is Michael, he’s my age. We grew up together basically – our moms met in one of those weird pre-natal birth-giving course or whatever. He’s studying aboard in Australia and he’s back for a couple weeks so he’s visiting me today,” you rambled on rather quickly, practically doing Michael entire biography.   
Luke seemed thoughtful for a moment before saying, “Alright, so among all that information what’s making you so nervous?” He was right of course, he was good at guessing what you were thinking. Luke was attentive beyond your hopes. He sat on the bench and you stood in front of him, crossing your arms over your chest and tugging at your lower lip.  
“Come here,” Luke said, placing his hands on your waist and bringing you closer to him, in between his legs. “Relax, (Y/N),” Luke told you, his fingers sliding under your shirt to rub circles on your skin to sooth you.  
“He’s never liked any of my boyfriends as far as I can remember,” you blurted out. Luke blinked a few times, obviously holding back a smile. “What? Luke, are you smiling because I said the ‘b’ word?” You couldn’t believe it!   
“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I’m just happy.”   
Well, now that was something you couldn’t argue with.  
“Me too,” you smiled and Luke kissed the spot right above your bellybutton, his hands still firmly placed on your hips. “That’s why I don’t want to make this awkward for anyone. Just- don’t take it personally if he’s mean or sarcastic, that’s just his way of testing you.”  
“A test? You should have lectured me last night,” Luke rolled his eyes, obviously thinking you were exaggerating. “Don’t worry, I’ll win him over.”  
“Yeah, count on that. Because you’re adorable,” you laughed.  
“Exactly!”  
“Remember when you hit me up at New Year’s party and I shut you down completely for like the first two minutes?” You asked, earning a soft nod. Not the best part of the evening obviously. “Well, he’ll be like that. Whatever you do, he’ll brush it off.”  
“I can deal with that. I think I see him, someone’s walking straight to us. What does he look like?”  
“Green hair. Tall. Eyebrow pierced,” you enumerated.   
“Yup, that’s him,” Luke stood up and stayed behind you when Michael reached them.  
“Sorry, I was a bit lost with all those people everywhere,” your friend laughed and then spotted Luke. “Oh hi! (Y/N) didn’t tell me we were waiting for a friend. I’m Michael,” he reached out for Luke’s hand who immediately shook it.  
“I’m Luke,” he introduced himself. “I didn’t know either actually.”  
“See,” Michael turned to you. “I knew you were just being dramatic when you said you didn’t make any friends here.” Wow, way to embarrass the hell out of you. You’ll make him pay later.  
Luke looked at you, waiting for you to say something or to signify him to say it.   
“Actually, it was true,” you said, distractedly fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. “I mean, obviously Luke is my friend, but-“  
“I’m her boyfriend,” Luke cut short to your rambling and you mouthed him a little ‘thank you’.   
Michael’s smile dropped and he gave you an angered glare as if to say ‘you could have told me you traitor!’.   
“Right,” you said to break the awfully long silence that followed Luke’s declaration. “How about pizza for tonight? Everybody loves pizza, right? Of course, let’s go!” You began to walk away but the two boys stayed still, not breaking their staring battle. “Oh c’mon! What are you, five?”  
“Well, boyfriend,” Michael said, emphasizing the last word. Strangely enough it didn’t feel as pleasant to hear as when Luke said it. “I’m the protective best friend.”  
“Figured that out,” Luke nodded. “You can question my intentions all you want, buddy. Bring it on, I’m ready.”  
You mentally face palmed yourself for thinking it was a good idea to introduce those two.   
“You two better stop this, I can already feel the air thicken with testosterone!” You joked to get the tension down. “Michael, be nice please. Luke, you can stop swelling out your chest.”   
This is going to be an interesting night. 

*

“What about a Deluxe Feast?” Michael suggested while looking through the Domino's Pizza menu. Your eyebrows shot up at his lame attempt to trick Luke. Michael knew you hated mushrooms and he wanted to see if Luke knew it too.  
“(Y/N) doesn't eat mushrooms,” Luke said, not even looking up from his menu. Michael looked pissed off and you gave him a victorious smile. “Pepperoni?”  
“Down for pepperoni pizza,” you said. Michael grumbled a reluctant “okay” and you ordered your pizza.   
Throughout the dinner, Michael tried to trick Luke a solid ten times but each time your boyfriend gave the perfect answer. Worry began to creep on you as the evening passed, and you hoped Michael wasn't getting too upset about this whole boyfriend thing. After all it has been ages since you last saw Michael, he had the right to be disappointed that you didn't even spend a night alone with him, but he didn't have a veto on who was worthy to date you.   
You weren't even sure you were worthy of Luke. If he knew about your insecurities he would be shocked and probably joke about what a nerd he was and how lucky he was to have a hot girlfriend like you. You'd laugh and not believe a word of it, though it would warm your heart.   
Yet regardless of what was being said around the table, Michael didn't seem upset at all – which made you suspicious. Actually, you were stunned to see Luke and him bond over stuff – music, movie, whatever you talk about with someone you just met.   
If you weren't sitting on a bank, window side, you would've stood up and pretend you needed to use the bathroom when they started to put a pizza slice on their faces to see who could finish eating theirs first, without using the hands.   
“Guys, it is getting real embarrassing to sit with you two,” you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. “Can you just stop, I think we're about to get kicked out.”  
“You're no fun (Y/N),” Michael complained.  
“You're not playing 'cause you know I'm going to win!” Luke showed off his pizza eating skills, with the slice still on his left cheek.   
“In your dreams!” Michael replied and they resumed their contest.  
Mouth hanging open, you were speechless. “Me? I never back away from a challenge, give me a slice!”  
Ten minutes later, both Michael and Luke were sulking because you finished your pizza slice before them, even though you started after them. 

*

“How on earth did you do that?” You asked Luke as soon as you were alone. Like most of the time, you slept at his apartment, because sleeping in your shared dorm was not exactly the most romantic thing.   
“Do what?” He laughed, knowing perfectly what you were talking about.   
“Win him over!” You were at loss. “I think he likes you better than me now.”  
Luke pulled you closer and helped you get rid of your jacket. He didn't stop there and also pulled off your shirt. “Don't be silly, I just tried to be nice!”  
“It worked wonders!” You beamed, reaching out to kiss him. “It's the first time a guy finds grace in Michael's eyes you must be very special, maybe I shouldn't let you go,” you smiled in the kiss. Your hands sneaked under Luke's shirt and when you felt his burning skin under your fingertips, a shiver shot through your spine. Luke had put his hands on the small of your back. Slowly, you stripped each other off your clothes until you were in nothing but underwear.   
“You know (Y/N), I truly like the sight right now. Something about you in underwear is mesmerizing,” Luke uttered softly, his mouth placing a trail of light kisses in your neck. You laughed silently.   
“I'm glad you enjoy the view,” you replied playfully.   
Your boyfriend's deep laugh echoed to your statement. “Not like that! I mean... not only like that.” His fingers combed your long hair and he placed a kiss on your lips. “It just clicks. It always reminds me of Black Widow... the sexy temptress I met in a bar...” You laughed at the mention of your nickname. “But then I look beyond your... incredibly hot black underwear – which by the way is really cruel of you to wear, it's hard for me to be with you all day long, knowing you're wearing that but not allowed to do anything – and I see the adorable nerdy girl I saw in the library, nose dived in a book bigger than The Lord of the Rings.”  
“Luke...” You started fondly, not knowing what to say.   
“No wait! I just wanted to say that, it was really important to me that you introduced me to your childhood friend, and for him to approve of me. I care about you more than anyone and I don't wanna mess things up, I wanna do it right with you-”  
You shut him up with a feverish kiss, making you both fall on the bed. “Please stop talking and make love to me,” you urged him.   
And how could he say no to that?

*

In the morning, you felt your pillow vibrate.   
No wait, pillows don't vibrate. Eyes still closed, you reached under the pillow and grabbed your phone, answering the call with a groan without even checking who was calling you.   
A muffled laughed answered you. “Someone didn't sleep much last night,” Michael giggled in your ear.   
“Why are you calling so early?” You yawed.   
“It's eleven in the morning, it's not that early!” He argued. “I'm leaving at two this afternoon, thought you might want to know. Wanna meet up for lunch?”  
“Mmh uhmm,” you nodded before remembering he couldn't see you.   
“Bring Luke,” he added before hanging up. You started at your phone, too tired to be actually puzzled at your friend's words.   
“Luke?” You called and a few seconds later, you felt an arm loop around your waist and bring you up to his chest. “We're meeting Michael for lunch.”  
“You or we?” Luke asked sleepily.  
“We. He said you should come.”  
“Weird. I didn't think I had made that much of an impression,” he commented.  
“Luke?”  
“Hum?”  
“Stop stealing my friends, I don't have enough of them to afford to lose one,” you chuckled and turned around to kiss him good morning. 

*

The lunch went just as well as last night's dinner, except maybe that it started on a better note. When it was finally time to say goodbye, Michael made a surprising comment.  
“You found a good one (Y/N), keep him,” he laughed pointing at Luke, who smacked a kiss on your forehead, his hand not leaving your thigh.   
“I know. What is it that made the difference this time?” You couldn't help but wonder.  
“Oh it's not him,” Michael said, shrugging as if it was completely logical. “He's cool like most of the guys you introduced me to, you always had good taste. You just didn't believe in it until now.”  
“What?” Luke was confused and so were you.  
“I don't understand,” you frowned.   
“Well, it's never really been them. It's you I was evaluating. And I never saw you look at someone the way you look at Luke,” he explained and shoved another spoonful of pie in his mouth.   
“Gross,” you said and he flipped you.   
Luke laughed and looked at you with a new spark in his eyes.   
“Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have said that,” Michael faked to be nauseous. “Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff!”  
“Shut up, and come hug me! You'll miss your bus if you stay here shoving pie in your mouth,” you exclaimed.   
Luke and you walked Michael to his bus and you said goodbye, hugging him, knowing you won't see him again for a long time.   
“I'll miss you and your significant lack of manners and self-control,” you whispered in his ear when he hugged you. Michael chuckled and let go of you, but not before ruffling your hair, causing you to shriek.  
“I'm counting on you to take care of her mate!” He told Luke and waved goodbye. “Oh, before I forget,” he turned back to you. “I know what changed about you now!”  
Remembering you conversation yesterday morning, you titled your head to the right.  
“What is it?”  
“You're in love!”  
And just like that he got in the bus and left. A couple seconds after the bus drove away, your back was pressed against Luke's firm chest. You were suddenly very aware of the beating of his heart and the feeling of his hands on your stomach. Luke placed his chin on your shoulder and you smile when you felt his breath in your neck tickling you. As a response to his move, you covered his hands with your own and turned your face towards him to kiss his cheek.   
He loosened his grip on you to allow you to turn around and face him. Fearing the upcoming question – not because you didn't know the answer or didn't want to say it, your level of nervousness just reached the sky – you grabbed his shirt and brought his face close enough to yours for you to kiss him. It was easier to show him how you felt than to say it out loud. If he asked you now you might shy away and hurt him.  
“Is that true?” He managed to ask in the kiss, and you groaned and deepened the kiss as an answer. “(Y/N), I do,” Luke said, and you broke the kiss.  
“W-what?”  
“I love you. I wanted to tell you last night but you seemed to be in another state of mind,” he told you, making you look at him by lifting your chin with his fingers. “I know you do too, don't worry. I also know you're freaking out because you never said it out loud to anyone.”  
“How do you-” You were stunned.  
“You told me. Like, three months ago, when we watched Love Actually,” he smirked.   
“No, you're right. What you said last night, about making things right with me. I want it too, and I'll make an effort. Michael's right, of course, he knows me better than anyone.”  
“Better than me?” Luke pouted to make you laugh.  
“Not for long apparently. He tested you the entire time yesterday and you made a perfect score,” you admitted. Luke laughed lightly and kissed you again.   
“I love you Luke,” you told him and he beamed of joy. “Wasn't half as difficult as I thought.”  
He leaned in to whisper in your ear, “Maybe it's because you mean it. I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
